A great demand exists for thinner photographic light-sensitive materials. Hitherto, a support used in photographic materials, or more particularly a reflective support, has been usually such that its thickness is of the order of 200.about.250 .mu.m. However, especially when as is often the case in recent years, a photographic material in its image-printed state is used to provide conference materials, reports, and so on, if the photographic material is one having a base of aforesaid conventional type, it is too thick for the purpose, involving difficulties in that when many pieces of such material are to be filed or stored, their bulkiness causes handling inconvenience and in that when they are recopied, a shade line or lines may appear on a copied image.
In view of these difficulties, attempts have been made to produce a less thick photographic material, but so far these attempts have not been successful from the standpoint of quality. One particular difficulty is that the use of a thinner support leads to a reduced transmission density and a lowered degree of opacity. As a natural consequence, there will be caused a drop in image sharpness by halation or otherwise. Therefore, any outcome of the prior art attempts has been far from being satisfactory from the standpoint of practical use.